


Just Another War in Miraland

by DeathbyIrony



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kimi is a hopeless anxiety filled lesbian, Royce why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyIrony/pseuds/DeathbyIrony
Summary: Boy oh boy.





	Just Another War in Miraland

“Are you certain of this? The deadline is unreasonable. It would not hurt your reputation to decline.”

 

A sigh escaped the designer. “Yes, I’m certain.” The words were choppy, separated by the marks of the pencil.

 

“Just… Don't tire yourself out, my lady.” With that, Sir Joe had silently closed the door. 

 

Ah, that was it. She could manage something formal that could… still get caught in a door? What was she even thinking?! He was right, this deadline was completely unreasonable- yet, she was obliged. Legally. As in, spilled-coffee-all-over-Neva-and-now-Royce-is-royally-pissed legally. For how little they got along, the two sure were protective of each other. A new design for the fashion show was due by tomorrow over coffee. How does that even make se-

 

“It's at times like these I'm glad we sort stuff out through fashion instead of war!”

 

Whipping her head around, Kimi’s weary eyes softened at the sight before her. How had she not heard the regularly obnoxious squeak of the door?

 

“Well, one could easily start.”

 

Nikki’s footsteps were accompanied by her (beautiful, wonderful, all she ever needed) laughter. “Yeah! He told me all about it. About how he really got you good-"

 

“What.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He, oh boy- was he kidding? Was he really kidding?” The only response was a stifled chuckle from the one standing over her. 

 

“Didn't… Didn't you know?” What a foolish question considering the situation; oh, and how foolish Nikki realized Kimi was when she realized what the scattered papers and designs were for.

 

What a fool she was to be squeezing her so tight.

 

“You're pretty cool, you know that?”

 

Kimi was cool, but Nikki’s hug was so warm.

 

“I suppose I'm a cool idiot.”


End file.
